


A Lesson They Won't Forget [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathering up the map Gabriel headed for the living room where the others were waiting. "Hey, guys." They looked around at him expectantly as he wandered in. Sam had positioned himself and the kids between Dean and Lisa but Cas was still swinging between pissed off and smug from one second to another. "You're never going to believe this."</p><p>In which Gabriel kicks ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson They Won't Forget [Podfic]

**Title:[A Lesson They Won't Forget](http://archiveofourown.org/works/105789)** [  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

**Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [T_byrdie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/T_byrdie)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : Teen and Up

 **Tags** : Kid Fic, Future Fic

 **Summary** : 

_Gathering up the map Gabriel headed for the living room where the others were waiting. "Hey, guys." They looked around at him expectantly as he wandered in. Sam had positioned himself and the kids between Dean and Lisa but Cas was still swinging between pissed off and smug from one second to another. "You're never going to believe this."_

In which Gabriel kicks ass.

 **Duration:**  9:57 Minutes

 **Files:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fk340t2199wp8nz/A_Lesson_They_Won%27t_Forget.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h1l17taflptm0kq/A_Lesson_They_Won%27t_Forget.m4b)


End file.
